


Angst

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Implied D/S relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst war nichts Neues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst

Angst war etwas wie sein Schatten geworden seitdem er seine Identität als Spider-Man angenommen hatte.   
  
Vor jedem Kampf versuchte seine Angst ihn erstarren zu lassen, doch ein jedes Mal gewann er gegen diese unsichtbaren Fesseln.  
  
Bis... ja, bis Flash seine unsichtbaren Fesseln um ihn legte und er sich freiwillig gefangen ließ durch ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl als die Angst, die er so gut kannte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Angst war etwas, dass sein Vater von klein auf aus ihm heraus geprügelt hatte.

Richtige Männer hatten keine Angst.

 

Doch als er Peter fesselte, spürte er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder etwas, dass er nur als Angst bezeichnen konnte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie so viel Angst.

 

Angst um das Leben ihrer restlichen Familie, Angst um ihr eigenes Leben, aber vor allem Angst um Peters Leben, der niemanden mehr an sich heranzulassen schien.

 

Erst als sie sah wie Flash vorsichtig, aber bestimmt und auf irgendeine Art ... _beschützend_ Peter an der Hand ergriff, spürte sie wie diese Angst zumindest ein kleines bisschen nachließ.

 

Ende


End file.
